


What If?

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [65]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x11, Future Fic, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: In 3x11, when Ian reach the basement, he finds Mickey with Mandy, Iggy and Svetlana. He has told them everything and they have organized a plane for Mickey's escape and he tells Ian that he doesn't want him to go with him because he doesn't want that Ian renounces to his family, his friends, the ROTC and dreams for him and he tells him That he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

_Ian’s heart was racing, thrumming against his ribcage as he made his way down to the basement. He couldn’t decide if the jealousy or the anger was taking up more of his body, or if it was the anger that Mickey could do this to him. After everything._

 

_He was going to do it. He was going to get married. To a fucking woman._

 

_Ian swallowed, running a hand over his buzzed hair before letting his arm drop to his side and pushing the door open._

 

_He had expected to see Mickey, maybe pacing around his circles, pulling his hair out. Fuck, maybe even crying, but what he hadn’t expected was Mickey - along with Mandy, Iggy and his Bridezilla to be, looking back at him when they heard the door._

 

_Mandy was frowning - angrily. Iggy was just looking all confused and Bridezilla stood with her arms crossed, looking as if she was thinking something over. Mickey just looked sad as his eyes fell on Ian’s._

 

_”Hey” Ian said. ”What’s going on?”_

 

_”You and Mickey been fucking?” Iggy asked immediately, way too loudly, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Mandy._

 

_”He - You told them?” Ian asked, completely blown away. Not in a million years, would he have been able to imagine that this would happen. Especially not today. Mickey just nodded, seemingly uncomfortable with all of the people around._

 

_”We will give you a minute” Svetlana spoke, and although Ian was surprised by that as well, he appreciated it._

 

_Iggy, Mandy and Svetlana walked past him, but Ian softly grabbed a hold of Mandy’s arm to stop her._

 

_”Hey… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” He said solemnly, and she nodded._

 

_”Whatever. Just figure this shit out” And then the door slammed, leaving Ian and Mickey alone in the basement._

 

_”Mick…” Ian spoke softly, walking closer to him. Mickey tentatively took a few steps forwards as well, looking up at the guy he was so fucking in love with. ”What the fuck?”_

 

_Ian had a million questions, but that one seemed to sum all of them up pretty well. Mickey shrugged._

 

_”I’m not doing this. I can’t, I just… Fuck” He sighed, dipping his head, thumbing his bottom lip before looking back up._

 

_”You’re not getting married?” Ian asked, unable to hide the hope in his voice. ”Really?”_

 

_”Wait…” Mickey said, not wanting to make Ian too happy before he knew the whole story. ”Look, I told them, alright? I was scared shitless about it, but now they know…” Ian swallowed, somehow he just knew that what would come out of Mickey’s mouth next wasn’t something he wanted to hear. ”Look, if I’m not getting hitched, I gotta leave. I can’t… my pops, he’ll…”_

 

_Mickey’s eyes fell closed, and Ian’s did too, the redhead swallowing. Mickey didn’t need to continue, Ian knew the rest._

 

_”Mickey, you can’t just leave”_

 

_”I have to” Mickey said before Ian had even finished his thought. ”Look, I gotta get out, Ian” They held eye contact, their eyes shedding a couple of tears as much as they tried to keep themselves from it._

 

_”Fine” Ian finally said. ”When are we leaving?” Mickey snorted._

 

_”Stop messing around, Gallagher”_

 

_”I’m not - ” Ian cut himself off, putting his fingers under Mickey’s chin when he dipped his head to lay his eyes on his again. When Mickey’s eyes connected with Ian’s, he let his hand slide to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and leaning their foreheads together. ”I’m not messing around, Mick. Wherever you are, that’s home to me. You leave, I’m going with you”_

 

_Mickey relaxed into his touch, but shook his head._

 

_”You’re not leaving, man. You ain’t got a reason to - I’m not a good enough reason” He added the last part right as Ian started protesting._

 

_”Bullshit” Ian said, wrapping his other arm around his waist, pressing their chests together. Mickey gave into it, sliding his arms up to Ian’s shoulders, pulling the collar of his jacket slightly._

 

_”I’m not” Mickey said again. ”Your family, man. The army when you’re eighteen, all of it. You ain’t giving that shit up for me”_

 

_Ian swallowed._

 

_”I am” He argued, although their voices were nothing but whispers._

 

_”You’re not” Mickey said back. ”Look, we got a way to get me out, but you’re not coming…” He took a deep breath, and Ian could almost hear the words before they fell off of the tip of his tongue. ”Because I love you, Ian. And I can’t let you do that”_

 

_Ian would have argued more, but the next couple of seconds rushed by, and yet it seemed to all go in slow motion. Mickey pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, desperate to taste Ian one more time. Then he unwrapped himself from his grasp, and soon, the basement door slammed._

 

_When Ian finally opened his eyes, the love of his life was gone, and his body felt heavy._

 

  
Ian startled awake, his body thrumming from the nightmare. His eyes took in the dimly lit bedroom, and he started to calm down, taking deep breaths.

 

His husband was sprawled out onto his chest, the black hair sticking slightly to Ian’s sweaty skin. It was hot. Too hot, really. But Ian couldn’t bare to move him. Right now he needed Mickey close more than he needed to be a comfortable body temperature.

 

It had almost been eight years since that day, but Ian still had the nightmares and the ’ _what if_ ’s. What if he had just let Mickey leave? What if he hadn’t convinced him to let him follow? What if that had been the end for them?

 

Luckily, Ian had been a stubborn fuck back then - still was - so later that night had found them driving out of Chicago together, their hands interlaced and their hearts fluttering.

 

Ian had been so fucking happy, so giddy, so insanely in love with Mickey Milkovich. He still was.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I done? I need a fucking nap.


End file.
